half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darkman 4/Archive 1
Weapons articles Nice work on the weapon articles. I've been meaning to group all those misc images into galleries for some time now, but never got around to it. I appreciate your contributions. :) --MattyDienhoff 04:08, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Beta, etc. What Beta do you have? I don't have many weapons in mine. Klow 20:06, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Weapons You should explain what "w_icons3.vtf" is. And please add the image template, I can't do everything myself. Thanks, man. Klow 23:45, 17 December 2008 (UTC) : Did you see my last message? Add the template to the pic, please. Take the good habit. Klow 00:13, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Files Please note that the licence of most of the files we upload here is rather the template "Gamescreenshot". Please take note of it. Also, I decided to say "the 2003 leaked ''Half-Life 2'' Beta" when we talk about the playable game. We could even create a separate page for the playable game to avoid confusion, but most of the contributors won't care and continue to add pointless trivia pointing to the incorrect article. Oh well. Klow 01:59, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Beta The article ''Half-Life 2'' Beta as become a pretty good article. Well, that's only my opinion of course. But I think its structure is much better than before, and I heavily reduced redundancy on other articles. Tell me what you think! Klow 20:33, 21 December 2008 (UTC) NPCs in the leak Do you know how to spawn NPCs in the leak? I can't do it unless the NPC is already on the map. Happy new year, by the way. Klow 23:24, 1 January 2009 (UTC) WC mappack I suppose the Loast Coast level is not in the WC mappack? And in Development of Half-Life 2, you say that Weather Control is in the mappack. I never found it, what are the map names?... Klow 23:29, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Combine Guard Are you still around? I wanted to ask if the Combine Guard was supposed to have an helmet hiding his face? Klow 00:07, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Weapons cut from Half-Life 2 I made visual improvements with a template that I didn't know existed. Much better, isn't, it?... Klow 22:27, 9 January 2009 (UTC) E3 I just realized that stuff was shown at E3 2002 and 2003. "E3 2003" is the only referenced one in the wiki, is it correct each time? Klow 02:09, 13 January 2009 (UTC) E3 Docks What do you have to say about this pic: File:Shore people.jpg Klow 02:35, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Nexusruins.png Don't you think that would be any ruin? I don't think it's the only domed building in City 17, and even if it's really the Nexus, I'll call speculation. Klow 21:47, 13 January 2009 (UTC) proto_citadel_advisors Do you have any idea what this thing could be?... Looks like a big pipe where Advisors could travel. Klow 01:06, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Weird thing with maps Let's take "arcade_06.vmf" for example. When I open it with Crafty Application (I don't know if you know it, but it allows to view maps without going in-game), this map is huge. And when I open it with Hammer, it's much smaller, several sections won't appear. It's the same with Kleiner's Lab where the other room with the old teleport won't show in Hammer. Do you know why? Klow 01:32, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Read error Now he says the memory cannot be "read". Actually I saw this message several times since I created a new partition just for Steam. Any solution for this?... Klow 14:16, 15 January 2009 (UTC) demo_citadel02 I just wanted to fix the missing textures, and now the different sounds from the shafts don't work anymore after compiling, while I didn't change them, and while they work properly if I compile and test the original map without modifying it. How come?... Klow 18:52, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Hi, are you still around? Do you know the reason for this problem? Klow 21:41, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Models I added new models from the retail, but they don't show in-game. Do you know why? It seems to be similar to the sound problem, as if I couldn't use retail content, because some sounds work, actually. Klow 04:02, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Large to small maps Remember? I just found the answer by complete chance. I noticed the "VisGroups" menu on the right. You select everything and the maps gets much bigger, or rather complete. So now it fits with Crafty... Phew. Klow 01:24, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Also, watch this: http://rutube.ru/tracks/1408108.html?v=5242dc4ab0c9a63bfdc14b5ff4f91ae8 I didn't know that thing about Kraken Base, even though I've had the sound files all along. Klow 02:37, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Brickbat What can you tell me about that weapon? I'm currently fixing "camocity.vmf" and it has "weapon_brickbat" 5x on the ground. There's a "Brickbat type" entry, with "Beer Bottle, "Rock", "Cremator Head" or "Heacrab". I guess they were to be thrown, and the Beer Bottle was maybe the Molotov cocktail?... Klow 19:24, 10 February 2009 (UTC) NPCs in the playable leak How do I spawn them? I can only spawn the NPCs already present in the map. Klow 22:44, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Cheats They don't work in Half-Life and its expansions on Steam. Actually sometimes they do, sometimes they don't. Do you know why? I also read that you must enter sv_cheats 1 before loading any map - it works for noclip or god, but for example in Op4, impulse 101 seems to work only in bootcamp... And it says that "hud_draw 0" is unknown. Klow 21:25, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Two last weapon pics They are actually worse. It's just a blob vaguely resembling a weapon. The previous versions had a bright background, they were better imo. You still crop them too much. Maybe you should keep the HUD, it's not that bad, and the weapon would at least be in its proper, full size. Klow 12:42, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Panther Eye Puzzling thing. If it's not in the game files, was it leaked?... How and when? Klow 11:52, 27 May 2009 (UTC) HL textures Nice stuff in the SDK! Btw, do you where are stored the HL textures, Steam version?... Klow 16:59, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Do you know where is stored the female scientist sheet? And do you know what's that: File:Sphere open.jpg Klow 17:26, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Manta Ray Hi there. Two questions: is Manta Ray the correct name? And where is the model? Can't find it in the files. Its "flyer.mdl" in the Decay mod files, but in HL?... Would they be brush? As well as the Bradley? Klow 13:50, 31 May 2009 (UTC) White V-22 Osprey I saw on YouTube a V-22 Osprey model, white, and whit red crosses. Where it it?... Klow 16:33, 2 June 2009 (UTC) baby_headcrab Check out this model in the pack, in the "alpha" models. It appears to be the Snapbug. Do you think the animations are legit? Klow 11:44, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Cut weapons I guess this splitting task caught your attention. Being versed in that field, I guess you like the decision? I know it's a bit of a mess right now, but it will grow better and better. Klow 00:27, 4 June 2009 (UTC) : I insist. Klow 00:45, 6 June 2009 (UTC) "I've heard it looks like beta,and beta gameplay. " Wow. By looking at the guy's contribs, he did only terrible edits, and among the worst I've ever seen. The kind of guy that comes, write what goes through his mind "as is" and then leaves forever without even rereading. Congratulations to him. Klow 15:41, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Steam Hey, what is your nickname on Steam?... It can sometimes be more convenient. Klow 12:26, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Items cut from Half-Life Could you have a look at Items cut from Half-Life? I think some can be merged with Medkit, others in weapon articles. Also, if you could check for accuracy, speculation and "gap-filling fanon". Klow 13:49, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Image question So I have been told that you are the one who can answer this question for me. I want to know whether File:HL BMRF Biodome observation area.jpg is in Sector F in Black Mesa in Opposing Force or whether it is actually in the biodome complex in Sector E. Currently it's under Sector F in the article Black Mesa Research Facility but I don't think that's right. I've never beat Op4 so I honestly don't know.--YabbaMyIcing 23:57, 26 June 2009 (UTC) AR2's secondary ammo I see that the AR2's secondary ammo's model is different in the SDK when the Ep2 config is selected. Is it also different in-game? I don't remember. Klow 13:51, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :It's different in-game too, yes. It seems to have been updated in the Source ´07 engine as it is that model in the Xbox version of Half-Life 2 + EP1 & 2. (They're all three updated to the newest Source engine in Xbox). DAWeeE1 15:47, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well that answers that question. Darkman 4 18:24, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks! Klow 13:28, 28 June 2009 (UTC) "The barrel" I don't understand, what's wrong with adding that reference? It's what Barney calls it, it is a colloquialism, I'm not sure I understand why you keep deleting it. 22:56, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :That saying does not specifically mention an anti-mass spectrometer, therefore, it shouldn't be added. Is that not hard to understand? Darkman 4 23:01, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::But that's where Barney wsas telling him he was going.. ah well, it's not important enough to matter one way or the other, but I'm still pretty sure that's what he was referring to when he told Gordon he was "in the barrel today". 10:05, 29 June 2009 (UTC) HK-707 Have a look at HK-707. What do you think? Correct anything that might be wrong or too speculative. Also, could you give me a list of weapon articles that you think ready for proofreading and categorizing?... Klow 11:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Lists I'm planning to split all three remaining list pages, for the same reason I split the cut weapons article. Klow 12:24, 30 June 2009 (UTC)